


Mary the digidestined

by Rangerfan58



Series: Digidestined surprises [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

well Mary was doing good even though her co-workers kept asking her about her new watch and what happened to the necklace she used to always have around her neck. The boss also looked at the watch curiously but also knew better than to think he would get straight answers from her, after all he had a feeling she had been lying to him since she had become an employee five years earlier. The only reason why she hadn't been fired was because she was good at her job. Actually she was the only one who could do her job (flu season was never mentioned around him after the one year she'd had it). What Mary didn't know was that her boss had recently started to really think about things and had finally made a connection that no one else had

"get back to work people you're paid to do a job not talk"

(sighs) "actually boss I was just coming to talk to you about that. Remember when you assigned me the repair job three days ago?"

"what about it?"

"I'm having issues getting all the parts in a timely fashion"

(sighs) "what's the delay Mary?"

"simple, I went to a place that usually has parts for my spare projects but I struck out this time. They had just ran out of the parts when I asked them, it's going to take at  _least_  a week before the order comes in"

"I understand, just try and do the repairs as quickly as possible. I get a bad feeling that we'll be needing them soon"

"I know what you mean...if not for the fact that I mentioned that it was urgent I got those parts for my job it might've taken longer"

"why's that?"

"simple sir, you've order high demand parts from them"

(winces) "forgot about that"

"thought so"

"and Mary as soon as is convenient for you we need to talk about a private matter"

(sighs) "yes sir"

and so for the next few days things were pretty mundane. Mary had yet to meet the boss because things simply just kept popping up. She would be right at his door and then suddenly be summoned to an emergency. What Mary didn't realize was that the talk with her boss had become more urgent recently due to the disappearance of six children during a camping trip. Finally a month after she had first been summoned both she and her boss had the time in their schedules to meet

"so Mary, are things finally in a good enough working order that you can actually take a short rest?"

"yes sir, and I'm sorry it took so long to have that meeting you wanted a month ago"

"forget about it, after all I've been just about as busy as you this past month with the merger, the factory issue that popped up and several other things that bosses of businesses have to do"

"what did you want to talk about in the first place sir?"

"do you know about the sudden disappearance of six children during a camping trip?"

"yes sir, I tried asking my friends if they know anything else about it due to their traveling a lot but nothing came of it"

"I thought as much...Mary I have a question that may seem rude and personally disturbing, but first I need you to close the blinds and lock the door"

she does as much and then sits back down

"Mary, do you suspect that the kids are digidestined?"

Mary is taken aback for a brief moment before quickly regaining her footing

"I don't know what you mean sir, but honestly no sir, I don't think those kids are digidestined...whatever that is"

he gives Mary a cold hard stare that tells her he ain't buying her story

"Mary I really hope I don't have to pull rank on you because you're one of my best employees. For the past few months I've been observing you, I mean  _really_ observing you. I wanted to see if you might be able to handle a higher position considering how much you already do for the company. During my observations I've made some odd observations. These observations separately don't make since, but I've thought of how you've acted over the past five years and now suddenly they do. That watch was pretty much the final piece of the puzzle. As a friend I ask you...are you a digidestined like the kids might be?"

Mary sighs in defeat knowing she's busted and also not looking forward to what would happen if the boss  _did_  pull rank on him

"you're correct in calling me a digidestined sir, as for the kids I truly don't know. You see as the permanent digidestined I'm supposed to know about any changes made that could endanger both the real world and the digital world. However you might very well just be correct in your assumption, due to the fact that a month and a half ago, while I was recovering from that blasted stomach bug my digivice changed into the watch I now always have on me"

"how long have you been a digidestined?"

"I was one of the original nine sir, as for being the permanent digidestined...I didn't find out about that until I was in high school"

"will you be fighting if the battle moves to here?"

"most definitely sir, and sir I may also be called to the digital world if things get bad enough"

"why haven't you already?"

"Genai...he knows I now have a job and doesn't want to risk me losing it"

"well now that I officially know there's no risk of that"

"thank you sir, and sir there's also the possibility that the kids are also currently able to handle things there"

"that's a good thing"

"indeed it is" (suddenly frowns in thought) "I just hope both they and Genai know to call for help if they come up across Myotismon, who was tough to kill, or another major creep"

"don't worry I'm sure this Genai can handle things quite well"

"true, oh and one more thing sir, to get to and from the digital world we use computers, have been since the second generation came"

"I get it, if one of the computers suddenly starts glowing tell everyone to get back correct?"

"exactly sir"

"will do, now then is there anything else you haven't told me yet about your other job that I absolutely need to know about?"

she thinks for a minute and then remembers something

"actually yes, remember monsters fighting something on the internet several years back?"

"and then it returning just a few years later?, what of it?"

"virus digimon sir, if they get into the system I'm gonna have to fight them"

"understood Mary, should I let the others know just in case you have to leave?"

"sorry sir but that's just not a good idea"

"too many questions you don't want to answer?"

"more like can't sir, sir you have to realize something, the digital war has been fought on earth twice now, once very publicly with Myotismon and the second time not so much. Wait scratch that when monsters suddenly started to appear every where's with the spears it was public. How ever people may remember it vaguely but they also tend to forget fairly quickly because it's in the realms of impossible"

"I get it, your co-workers might remember the incidents but they might also have forgotten them due to what happened"

"exactly sir, you can say something if I mysteriously just disappear as well, but not until then"

"first we're going to have to define mysteriously disappear, if your suddenly called to the digital world then I know where you are"

they think about it for a bit and then Mary comes up with the answer

"I think I got it sir, put out your hand"

he does so curiously and then she touches it and suddenly a green mark appears on his hand


	2. Chapter 2

"no one but those I wish...or former digidestined can see that mark. As long as it's green that means I'm alive and OK, Orange means that I'm possibly in a weakened state but still OK. If you ever feel sudden pain and the mark is red presume me missing and most likely dead"

"if that happens will the mark disappear?"

(shakes her head) "no, it will only disappear if I take it off, or if a wizard type digimon takes it off"

"that's actually very good to know Mary, thank you. And...thank you for trusting me this much with your secret"

"sir, you pretty much figured it out on your own, I only confirmed your suspicions"

"true but still, I shouldn't have threatened you with an order"

(sighs) "sir as soon as you asked me about the kids I figured out where this was going. I know it was simply serious curiosity that made you say that"

"well, it's time for the both of us to get back to work, I would still like to give you more responsibilities however with my new found knowledge...I don't think it's for the best"

"you are most definitely correct about that sir, and I would've had to of turned you down anyways"

"oh, why's that?"

"like you said earlier sir, I've already done a lot for this company, I don't think I could take up any more responsibilities, voluntarily or otherwise"

"I know, now that we've really talked about your responsibilities to the digital world it makes sense. But first I must ask that now I officially know about you being a digidestined, no more lying to me about personal days clear"

(winces) "when did you figure out that I was lying about that  _particular_  personal day?"

"first year it happened actually, after all it just seemed so strange and random for you to call a personal day when I knew nothing else was going on in your life"

"should've thought about that"

"any how, before you go back to work what is it about that particular day that you need a personal day?"

"it's the day we first lost a good friend who sacrificed himself to save one of our own. Three years later his ghost showed up at the place where he died and he managed to give us a big clue about our at the time current enemy. He also forewarned us of an even bigger danger"

"oh?"

"remember how I mentioned someone named Myotismon and how he was tough to kill?"

"what of him?"

"first he became VenomMyotismon but we destroyed him and thought that it was the end of him. Three years later after Ken was no longer the Digimon Emperor he came back as MaloMyotismon. Hopefully that really was the end of that creep"

"agreed, who was the friend who died to save one of your own?"

"his name was Wizardmon, and actually he served Myotismon for a bit, but only because Gatomon, a digidestined digimon, was raised by Myotismon and Wizardmon actually cared for Gatomon after she saved him"

"how did he die?"

"he took a Crimson Wing attack meant for Kari and Gatomon, shortly after he died Kari got her digivice, tag and crest, and Gatomon digivolved to Angewoman"

"I get it, so you guys get together to remember that day"

"pretty much"

"alright, now we  _really_  need to get back to work"

(nods) "right, who knows what the guys did to the system by now"

as it turned out they had messed up Mary's carefully developed system to the point where she had to take the rest of the day to repair the damage and even then it was slowed down by a few normal viruses attacking the computers

"guys, if I've told you once I've told you a hundred times,  _never_  touch the systems I develop for the company. You do  _not_  know how to use my systems thus the reason why you should stay away...CLEAR?"

(meekly) "yes Mary"

(sighs) "let's just hope there aren't any attacks that the system can't handle without my backup systems"

the next day Mary didn't show up for work. At first no one thought anything of it seeing as how she might've just suddenly gotten sick and forgot to call in, when Mary's friends came over asking if she had come in to work later that day, the boss got invovled

"would you 12 please come into my office for a minute?"

they did and her boss did something unexpected, he showed them his hand and they see a green mark

"sir why did you show us a mark on your hand?"

"simple Mary gave me this mark when she confirmed my suspicions that she was a digidestined. Since you 12 can also see it you're former digidestined. Is it possible Mary was suddenly sent to the digital world?"

"it's possible but my D-terminal would've activated leaving us a message"

"so she really is simply missing?"

"yes..and on the anniversary too"

suddenly though the computer started to glow and Genai showed up

"Genai!"

"why hello you 12, you must be Mary's boss"

"indeed I am, do you know where Mary is?"

"she's with the new digidestined on a very important mission"

"what mission is that Genai?"

Genai looks directly at Gotomon and smiles, then answers Yolie's question

"she has been sent to the digital world on a two fold mission. The newest group is currently having trouble with their current enemy so they need expert help. However right now they're on a mission to free a very old friend of yours, though the second generation never met him personally"

it clicks for quickly for Gotomon


	3. Chapter 3

"is he really alive after all this time Genai?"

"indeed he is Gotomon, it was thanks for helping Oikawa and the rest of the digital world"

the rest of the original team also quickly catches on to what Genai is saying and then Tai speaks up

"do you think they'll be able to handle it without us?"

"I'm sure Tai, besides it was time the rest of you passed on the torch any ways"

with that he leaves and the second generation plus Mary's boss are surprised to see the original team with smiles on there faces

"so what's going on?"

"it's Wizardmon, he's back"

the rest of the team that remembers the news tower incident gasps in surprise and amazement

"but he was a ghost last time we saw him"

"but we also heard Genai say he was brought back"

"true enough"

suddenly a letter shows up on the boss' computer and they all read what it says

_before I forget I wanted to let you guys know what happened yesterday when I called Mary back to the digital world. When I showed up and explained the situation to her she instantly volunteered to go back to the digital world to help the team with their enemy. Once there the team initially didn't trust her until she both showed them her watch and I showed up, also once there I told the team that I had finally found an old ally who had been taken captive shortly after his revival. Once I told her who they were she explained the story of Wizardmon to the rest of the team and they were instantly in on the plan that Mary made. By the time this letter reaches you they should be enacting their rescue plan, so hopefully Wizardmon will be free very soon. By the way this part is specifically to Mary's boss, while I was there I added another level to the mark Mary made you, if you'll look on your hand the mark is now split into two colors, on one half the mark is blue on the other its' green. That color representation states that she's both in the digital world and safe. As long as she is in the digital world the mark will always be split in half so that you know both her location and her condition_

the letter ends and everyone accepts what the letter states

"well we might as well continue the reunion/celebration without her. But we are definitely going to be meeting the new team once they get back to earth"

"plus we'll be able to either reunite or personally meet Wizardmon"

"that too Cody, that too"

in the digital world things weren't going as great

"are you sure you're a digidestined?"

"didn't we go over this yesterday?"

"yes but I have yet to see you're digimon, after all while we may have watches like yours, not only is yours black, but I haven't seen one hint of a digimon with you"

(sighs) "why can't things be like yesterday after Genai left?"

_the day before_

the six kids were talking about what Genai had recently told them about an old ally that had been taken captive a short while ago, and what they were going to do to free them when suddenly a bright light just showed up out of no where's and a person came out of it

"look out!...oof"

the person, who looked like an adult landed pretty hard but also quickly stood up and dusted themselves off. Once the mysterious person looked up all of them saw Genai waiting patiently and then the stranger acted rudely to Genai and asked a question in a not so nice voice

"did you have to use that mode of transportation Genai?"

"yes I did"

(sighs) "fine, now then you said there was an old friend of mine captive and that the new kids would need help even after we freed him?"

"indeed Mary"

suddenly the leader of the new group spoke up

"hey wait a minute, just who is this person Genai?"

Mary speaks up for herself

"my name is Mary, I'm the permanent digidestined"

with that said she shows them her watch

"I'm Josh, leader of the digidestined"

"Sara"

"John"

"Mark"

"Lauren"

"Michael, but you can call me Mike"

Josh spoke back up

"you say you're a digidestined and have a watch like us but that's simply not possible, you're way to old and for all we know that watch is a fake. Besides you don't even have a digimon"

Genai and Mary respond at the same time

"yes she/I do/does"

"prove it"

(shakes her head) "sorry guys but it isn't safe for me to reveal my presence yet...as long as he isn't needed my digimon stays hidden, that ways once he is needed we've surprised the enemy"

"I don't like it but I trust Genai...for now"

Mary speaks back up again

"any how Genai, you mentioned an old friend was captured but not who it was"

"Wizardmon"

that one word makes Mary faint. A minute later she was awake again

"did you just say Wizardmon Genai?"

"indeed I did"

"but how, Myotismon..."

"I know, however thanks to all the help he's provided both to Oikawa and the digital world as a whole he was brought back to life as thanks"

"then where is he?"

"I'll let the kids tell you, for now I have to see to other things and prepare a letter fully explaining things to both the older generations of digidestined and your boss"

"are you at least going to tell them where I am tomorrow?"

"yes, oh and sorry about the missed anniversary"

(shrugs) "from now on it'll be a happier one since we have Wizardmon back"

with that Genai leaves, and since it was dark already they quickly formulate a plan and after Mary tells the story of Wizardmon they go to sleep. Waking up early the next morning to get to the location Wizardmon was held quickly

_present_

"look we'll take this back up later, for now does everyone remember the plan?"

everyone nods in affirmation and they quickly go to work. While the rest of the team distracted the enemy Mary went to the dungeons and quickly found Wizardmon

"come on Wizardmon we're getting you out of here"

(weakly) "Mary...but how?"

"talk later, escape now"

and so they quickly get out of the dungeons and met up with the rest of the team. Unfortunately that's when the tables turned on them because the digimon were in a weakened state as was Wizardmon, but Mary had to ask a question to see how weakened

"Wizardmon, can you do anything right now?"

"not really Mary, not only have I been a prisoner for a time now, they also had me in chains that prevented me from accessing my magic or powers"

"not what we need right now"

"if only we could use our crest power right now"

"crest power?"

"according to Genai the original digidestined had tags and crests right?"

"yes...what of it?"

"we...ll we have something similar except it doesn't help our digimon digivolve, instead it's used to power up specialty attacks that our digimon can use"

"don't kid yourself Mike, the crest powers  _are_ our attacks"

"well either way since you don't have a digimon Mary we're done for"

Mary smirks slightly at that


	4. Chapter 4

"you're still saying I'm not a digidestined even though Wizardmon recognizes me"

"could be from his time on earth"

"well then I'll just have to prove to you that I am indeed a digidestined"

with that she pushes a button while saying something

"come on out Pakuramon"

suddenly a digimon that looks similar to Patamon yet had cat like paws came out of the watch

"about time you let me out bubble swipe!"

unfortunately the attack doesn't do a thing at all

"hey how come your digimon can attack without a crest power?"

"don't ask because I have no idea except for the fact that he could always attack without a crest power. Right now though it's time to up the level Pakuramon time to digivolve"

"Pakuramon digivolve to...Lancemon"

Lancemon looked like Centarumon except for the helmet and purple spots all over him and a lance for one of the hands and a shield in the other. Right after that transformation Mary suddenly knew what to do she put up her right hand in a fist and called out a power

"crest power, shadow strike"

and suddenly the lance let out a powerful strike with shadow. Once that attack hit Lancemon raised his lance hand and Mary called out another attack

"crest power shadow fall"

suddenly the room got dark, fortunately the digidestined and Wizardmon all got out ok

"finally that's over"

"indeed and now Wizardmon, while I stay here, you can go back and meet up with all our friends, but just a warning you'll either show up in my boss's office or in the main area of my job and that will blow my secret wide open"

"don't worry I know how to get to the park without your means of transportation"

"then get to it"

just as Wizardmon left though a much powerful digimon showed up and Mary knew what it meant

"Lancemon, time to digivolve again"

"Lancemon digivolve to...Sylipmon"

Sylipmon was a pure flying type digimon who looked like Angewoman yet had different colors and no helmet. Once that was done Mary called on one of their most powerful attacks yet

"crest power, tide of the moon"

suddenly a very large wave of water showed up and hit the digimon making it reatreat and Sylipmon landed and turned back into Pakuramon

"so do you want to stretch your legs or go back into the digivice?"

"stretch my legs"

"your choice"

well for the next few days things were actually relatively calm then suddenly while they were eating there was another attack on the group and they quickly went into the forest though it didn't work for long

"now what?"

Mary started thinking and then recognized a familiar feeling yet at the same time it felt odd and she knew why

"crest power, shadow blend"

suddenly Mary disappeared from view and when she reappeared she was behind the enemy

"hey guys looking for me"

suddenly she held out her right hand and a staff appeared, she grabbed it and called out another attack

"crest power black hole"

when she called out that attack she struck the ground and literally a black hole showed up underneath the digimon and they disappeared. And just as suddenly as the hole appeared it too disappeared, once that was done John asked Mary a very valid question

"Mary what was that all about?"

"apparently I can use to crest powers as well, but mostly with the staff I have in my hand"

"can you make the staff disappear like your digimon apparently can?"

"I think so"

she puts her staff on the watch and just like that it disappears

"where did the staff go?"

"same place as Pakuramon, into the watch"

"well that's interesting"

and so they continue their journey for several more weeks when suddenly they all noticed a change in the enemy. That's when Genai showed up again

"Genai what's going on?, we haven't been attacked as often as in the past recently"

"that's because the enemy has switched focus from here to earth"

"not our home"

"indeed it is your home, he figures that if he can't take over the digital world first he'll take over the real world first"

"have the other digidestined been fighting back?"

"yes but they are most definitely at a disadvantage due to the fact that the enemy is practically immune to their attacks but they've been doing there best"

"then it's time we go back to earth"

"where's the nearest tv?"

Genai leads them to a tv and to Mary's surprise it leads to her job


	5. Chapter 5

"well it's the best choice so far, just a warning guys we're probably going to land in a pile, you guys because it's your first time and me because I might not be able to move fast enough"

"how painful will it be?"

"not entirely positive but I do know for a fact that it will not be a pleasant experience"

and so Mary touches the tv and heads back. Meanwhile on earth things weren't going to well, Mary's boss had literally converted the company to a sort of base of operations for multiple groups including the military. The former digidestined had also been allowed to use it as a base of operations and in their case it was a good thing because that meant they all had one central location to return to. Plus since there was only one location where all of them stayed it was easier to coordinate schedules so that people could sleep, patrol and fight the newest monster. Suddenly though one of the former employees noticed that a computer was glowing

"hey boss we might have an invasion in a minute, there's a computer screen glowing brightly"

everyone got into position and Wizardmon was the closest to it but still far enough away to have time to react to anything. Suddenly though they all shifted gears as Mary and the six kids all came out of the computer in one big pile

"that hurt"

"like I said it wasn't a pleasant experience...now can we get out of this awkward position?"

and so everyone untangles themselves easily enough and once that's done they see everyone in a slightly relaxed position but still ready for anything. Everyone of the kids immediately defaults to Mary seeing as how she's the oldest and also the one who works at the location

"hey guys...I guess things have happened since I've been away"

Mary's boss speaks up

"indeed they have Mary"

"so...is anyone going to update us on the situation?"

a soldier steps forward

"basically monsters are all over the world, we don't have enough forces to deal with them, even with the digidestines help, and this has become the central base of operations for the area"

suddenly over a radio they hear TK calling for help

"Josh, you and Sara go back him up, you know how to call us if you need more help"

"right"

"everyone else, either get to know the team or make yourselves useful somehow"

"what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"checking my systems and seeing if I can find any virus digimon that I can easily take care of on the computers"

several hours later it was Mary's turn and when she got onto the field both she and her digimon had to use their crest powers, suddenly though Mary had to do something she hadn't done if several years because Sylipmon was down and definitely not moving so she runs towards him and suddenly disappears in front of everyone. Just as suddenly Sylipmon is up and moving

"hey guys where's Mary?"

Tai, Matt and Izzy all have the same answer

"in Sylipmon"

"say...WHAT?"

Izzy repeats it

"she's in Sylipmon, you see for some odd reason, probably because she's the permanent digidestined she's able to...merge, for lack of a better term, with her digimon. You'll still hear Sylipmon's voice because it's mainly Sylipmon who's doing the actions it's just that with Mary apart of him he's able to focus better on the enemy while she sees what he does and acts accordingly by keeping him out of danger"

"so basically he's the driver of a car, however he's like a learner's car and she helps control the movements with a brake petal"

"um...I guess that's a good analogy"

"actually I have a better one Pakuramon is the pilot of the plane who has final say in things in most situations while Mary is the co-pilot who helps the pilot do his job by taking controls when necessary"

"so how long will they be like that?"

"um..."

everyone looked at each other and it was quickly obvious that no one had an answer. Those that were new to being digidestined had never seen this ability before and as for the old guard, they had never seen the ability done when they were both clearly at the point of exhaustion already. Finally Mary's boss asked the question again

"guys I really need an answer, how long will they be like that?"

"to be honest we don't know...she's never used this ability in this exhausted a state before that we know of"

Lauren asks a question in a very nervous voice

"how is she normally after she's merged with him?"

"totally exhausted, depending on how long she's merged with him it varies to being pretty out of breath to ready to collapse at any second"

"and none of you have seen her do this ability in this state before?"

"no and I wish we had"

meanwhile Sylipmon and Mary were pretty much discussing the same thing, though not exactly with the same degree of nervousness as the rest of the group

"so I've been thinking Sylipmon, all our training as upped our reserves for this type of fighting but we used the crest powers before we even merged, which unfortunately exhausts both of us now instead of just you being exhausted, think we should find a place to land and demerge?"

"sorry Mary but that's not really an option right now"

(sighs) "you're right, but we're both reaching our limit"

"I know hopefully this battle will end soon"

"yeah, at least Mike finished his off easily enough"

"unfortunately he's also too far to be of any real help to us"

"yeah and there's no  _way_  we can ask the others resting at base, if there's another attack after this one we'll need everyone else fresh for shifts and other stuff"

"exactly"

well they continue to fight the enemy and finally Mary has had enough of it that she decides to go all out

"hey Sylipmon let's try a new attack"

"works for me"

together they state the attack

"crest power, dark of the moon"

suddenly things go really dark, but the weird thing is it gets smaller and smaller until it's the size of the moon, then just as suddenly the small part of darkness beams out like a light onto the enemy beating it. Once the attack was confirmed finished Sylipmon landed in front of Mary's old job where everyone was gathered. After they had both feet on the ground Mary suddenly emerged from her digimon and quickly went to all fours in pure exhaustion while Sylipmon changed back to Pakuramon

"Pakuramon...return"

Pakuramon goes back inside the digivice and once that was done Mary promptly passed out

"is this normal?"

"sort of, they're essentially at the same state they would be if they had Sylipmon exhausted and Mary fresh and then Mary did some powerful attacks while staying on the move for several hours"

"I for one think she actually pushed passed her limits today"

and so they take her to an area where she could get some rest and then Sara speaks up

"hey guys I've been thinking, are the attacks concentrated here in Japan?"

"no they're all over the world"

"then why don't we split up?"

"simple because we need everyone here, besides there are digidestined all over the world"

"but we're the only ones who can use crest powers"

"about that is it like our tag and crests?"

"not really, it's more like an element that we're able to use more then anything"

"bummer"

and so they just continue to do mundane things while waiting for Mary to wake up because it was decided that they all needed to make a plan together both new and old digidestined. Five hours later Mary was finally awake while at the same time TK and John came back from patrol looking a bit like they had been in a fight

"so what's the plan since the enemy is all over the world?"

"maybe concentrate in some of the bigger countries, either that or when we had to go all over the world we concentrated on where the main gates were"

"well we definitely have to do something about the recent attacks because I don't know how much more earth can take of this"

"hey guys what about the digital world, with every digidestined here the digital world is easier to conquer, what if that was the goal the whole time"

"unfortunately it just is going to have to be that way"

"what's with you all of a sudden Mary?"

"easy Tai, after we came back from the digital world the digi-portal closed...I've tried several times to regain access but I can't"

"oh brother"

a few weeks though they had much bigger problems. Myotismon was back and in what Tai considered an even uglier form then before


	6. Chapter 6

"what form is that Pakuramon?"

"UltraMyotismon if you thought MaloMyotismon was bad, this guy is even worse"

"how so?"

"he has all the powers of MaloMyotismon and then some...no one knows just how many attacks he really has"

"we attack in waves, Mary I hate to be the boss when clearly you are as the permanent digidestined, but I want you to be our last resort"

"don't worry Tai I fully understand why you want me to stay back. Josh I want you and the rest of the team to follow Tai's every order"

"what for?"

"he was the leader of the original digidestined and when Davis became leader he was still around to help occasionally"

"understood"

"Pakuramon, think you can warp digivolve?"

"oh yeah, the five hour rest plus food was all I needed to get refreshed"

"if you could warp digivolve before why didn't you in the digital world?"

"simple I wasn't aware it was needed at the time"

"valid point"

and so they start attacking UltraMyotismon and each team was getting beaten. While that was happening Mary actually had to expend some energy using her staff against Bakumon. Fortunately they were beaten fairly easily but that's when Mary's boss told her of the situation

"Mary all the other teams are down, it's up to you to defeat UltraMyotismon...if anyone even can"

"don't worry boss, we'll take him down I promise. Pakuramon time to warp digivolve"

"Pakuramon warp digivolve to...Sylipmon"

and so Mary quickly merged with Sylipmon knowing that they were much stronger and quickly started fighting UltraMyotismon and he was getting pretty hurt too

"crest power, tide of the moon"

unfortunately they were getting exhausted and nothing was working on UltraMyotismon. Suddenly though Azulongmon showed up in Mary and Sylipmon's mind

"Mary, Sylipmon, you two not only have the ability to merge together to combine your strength but Sylipmon has one more level of digivolving"

"you mean higher then Mega?"

"yes...however there are risks invovled"

"what do you mean Azulongmon?"

"simple Mary, it could destroy you both, and even if it doesn't it can only be used once per battle due to the fact that it leaves you in a weakened state if combined like this, if not only Sylipmon has these risks"

they think for a minute and silently come to agreement

"we'll do it Azulongmon, whatever it takes to free the real world and digital world we'll do it"

(sighs) "I know, and that's what makes you a true Ultra digimon"

and so they concentrate on the next level and they know what to do

"Sylipmon digivolve to...Sharepmon"

everyone else looks at a digimon that looked like Omnimon in body except with real hands but had the head of Sylipmon


	7. Chapter 7

"who's that?"

Genai shows up and explains things to the entire group who were back at Mary's old job

"Sharepmon an Ultra level digimon...the only one capable of possibly beating UltraMyotismon"

"Ultra level? I thought the highest level was Mega"

"so did we Tai but according to Azulongmon in the right set of circumstances once can reach the Ultra level...but that level was stated to be a legend since such a digimon hadn't been seen since ancient times"

"yet we're seeing one...no two now"

"not quite, you see UltraMyotismon is not considered a true Ultra digimon. He may have the strength of an Ultra digimon and may have Ultra at the start of his name but according to Azulongmon that alone doesn't make an Ultra digimon"

"then what does?"

"he didn't say, all he said was that Mary met the requirements to use the Ultra level, the true Ultra level"

Azulongmon shows up and tells them

"I'll tell you what the requirements are, not only do you have to be a permanent digimon but you must be willing to sacrifice everything for the freedom of the digital world, and as for Mary since she's a digidestined, it bounds Sylipmon to both the real world and the digital world"

"wait so you're saying they have to be willing to sacrifice everything for both the real world and the digital world to meet the requirements?"

"exactly, and they are willing"

"we see"

"look Mary's ready for the final attack"

And they heard an attack that had never been used before and could only be used by Sharepmon

"crest power, dark moon tidal wave"

and suddenly a huge tidal wave shows up and engulfs UltraMyotismon and explodes on contact and when the light disappears Sharepmon is also gone

"where's Sharepmon?"

suddenly Mary's boss's hand hurts and they all see a red mark on his hand. When the digidestined see the mark they all know what it means even the newest group by some instinct

"she's made the ultimate sacrifice"

and the digidestined mourn while the rest of the group doesn't understand until Genai explains that the mark on the boss's hand was Mary's solution to letting her boss know if she was alive or not and modified by Genai to tell if she was in the digital world or the real world. Once those explanations were given the rest of the group there also goes into mourning realizing just how great Mary was

"I wonder what her last few minutes were like?"

Azulongmon actually shows them

_minutes earlier_

"you're finished UltraMyotismon we'll make sure of that"

"hah you can never defeat me, even now your attacks are only doing slightly more damage then before"

"then that just means we'll have to use an attack that even _you_ can't survive, ready Sharepmon"

"Mary are you sure about this? I mean if Azulongmon is right we could..."

"I know Sharepmon, but we have no other choice now"

"and if it kills him but doesn't stop the invasion?"

"it should...for a bit at least, after that if we're also destroyed it's up to the rest of the gang to take up where we left off"

"hopefully they'll succeed"

and so they up and use the ultimate attack

"crest power, dark moon tidal wave"

and so it works and also destroys them while they were saying goodbye to each other

_present_

"we'll never forget them right?"

and everyone agrees. Several days later during peace time they have a small funeral for the two of them


	8. Chapter 8

a group of eighteen people show up to a small little spot where an empty grave was

"I still can't believe that its' been a month since that day"

"I don't think any of us who saw it can believe such a thing"

"do you think the peace will last Matt?"

"I don't know TK I certainly hope so"

(sighs) "unfortunately there's signs that the war is picking up again"

"why do you say that Josh?"

"simple lately on the news I've been hearing of monster attacks in other parts of the world and I know it won't be long now until Japan is attacked again"

"and the digital world?"

"our suspicions were correct. With us gone focusing all our attention here the digital world was quickly conquered by our enemies. Why else do you think Genai moved to the real world?"

"oh I wasn't aware of that"

"yeah he's moved in with Mary's old boss"

"until he can find a place of his own?"

"or until we have to go underground"

"let's hope that either that never happens or it doesn't happen for some time yet"

"yeah, but you never know Tai"

(sighs) "I know, for now though let's just remember happy times, we can worry about the attacks on the real world later...I just want to think of all the good times we had with Mary for now"

"yeah you're right, let's focus on that for now"

and so they leave the location no one knowing that a mysterious person also visited the grave for their own reasons

"no matter what we'll fight the enemy, that's a promise, come on...it's time we left so that we're not discovered"

two and a half months later Japan was attacked and the digidestined had to go underground possibly forever but they were not about to give up the fight like they had vowed to Mary right before going underground


	9. Chapter 9

it had been three years since Mary had died and Japan attacked and most of the population had gone underground into small survival camps or resistance cells depending on what you wanted to do. Those that couldn't go underground were oppressed by the digimon but they always hung on to hope that the resistance groups would be able to really fight back one day and free not only Japan but the rest of the world. And in reality it had already started since the Tomachi area was actually digimon free...except for the digidestined digimon and everyone knew exactly who those were so that they didn't accidentally attack their allies. Other districts were still having issues but they knew that if need be they could go underground temporarily to recover. Meanwhile three kids were running away from some digimon that occasionally went underground to try and actually find the resistance camps

"hurry, they're right behinds us"

"I'm going as fast as I can"

but eventually they just couldn't run anymore

"I...can't...go...any...further"

"neither...can...I"

well the digimon catch up and are about to attack when suddenly they mysteriously just leave

"where are they?"

"don't know, maybe they were called to do something else"

"maybe, come on let's see if we can't find a way out of this area"

"good idea"

and so they just walk through several tunnels when they finally see a dim light

"let's check it out, who knows maybe it's the way to some fresh air"

"let's hope so"

and so they eventually reach the light only to find a single person

"um, hello?"

the person looks up slightly startled but quickly answers

"hi"

"um are you here alone?"

"I guess you could say that"

"what do you mean?"

"I have a friend who comes around on occasion but I'm mostly here alone. What are you two doing here?"

"we were running from some Bakumon trying to find resistance cells"

"resistance cells?"

"yeah, you see for the past several years earth has been ruled by the digimon. But resistance cells popped up soon after supposedly all over the world"

"supposedly? John are you sure that it's not just rumors?"

"not really Mark, any how, in Japan the only free place is Tomachi, that's where all the digidestined live they're trying to free the rest of Japan so that they can really start fighting back but it's slow going"

"yeah and there are rumors that they're thinking of sending some of the group to a place called the digital world to start fighting back there as well...what's that called again John?"

but John doesn't answer, instead the stranger does


	10. Chapter 10

"two pronged attack, it's actually a good idea. You said that it's been several years, how many is several?"

"no body's completely positive but the story's we've heard vary stating it's been four or more years, depends on the story teller"

"how do the stories go..and how come you're not completely positive?"

"for the second question both of us are only seven years old, we're a bit young to really remember a time before living underground, and those old enough don't have an exact way to tell how many days, months or years have passed"

"you've basically been guessing then"

"exactly as for the first question...Mark you've heard the story more often"

"well it's actually a relatively short story but here goes. Several years ago we were actually free, everyone lived above ground in relative peace after all they were still recovering from weeks of constant attacks from digimon, evil digimon. All over the world there were older generations of digidestined fighting back trying to keep the ivaders from getting earth but all their attacks weren't really cutting it. Suddenly though a group of seven people, six kids and one adult suddenly came out of a computer screen. These people were the digidestined, and they had an ability to actually fight against the enemy and do pretty well. Well the adult was called something known as a permanent digidestined and they were good, but that's actually besides the point...sort of. Any ways these new people actually managed to do well against the enemy, until the last one. This digimon was known as UltraMyotismon a very old enemy of the digidestined. The original leader of the digidestined decided to do the attack in waves leaving the permanent digidestined for last in case the rest of them fail. Well they did fail and the permanent digidestined merged with their digimon, according to stories and went to fight the enemy, but he was a pretty powerful enemy and nothing they were doing really worked. Suddenly though the permanent digidestined digimon digivolved past the highest level known as Mega into a level of legend called the Ultra level. They could only do it because they met the requirements, once that was done they did a super powerful attack that actually defeated UltraMyotismon...but the price of victory was too high in the opinion of the digidestined. You see the permanent digidestined and their digimon gave the ultimate sacrifice to defeat the enemy. The digimon and permanent digidestined died beating UltraMyotismon and peace actually returned for a time. Then suddenly everything changed and until recently the digidestined had to go underground. Like I said though recently they actually managed to free Tomachi...though no one is sure how long it's been since then"

suddenly two more strangers show up

"well you've heard the stories about how we came to be this way recently haven't you?"

"who are you?"

"well, I wouldn't want to be to easy but as for me let's just say for now that my name rymes with Jedi and as for my companion...he doesn't have a normal name"

"ok so what else do you want?"

"you know the stories are actually fairly acurate it's really only been three years since that terrible day, as for Tomachi it's been about six months since the digidestined reclaimed the area and has been stable"

meanwhile the mysterious person was already shocked enough by the riddle of the name but when they had heard about how long it had been since the world had been taken over it was overwhelming. They actually dropped something on the floor that couldn't be seen from where they were and brought attention to themselves

"three...years? I'm having a bit of trouble comprehending such a long time period"

(nods) "I'm sure you are, but it has indeed been three years"

"how long was the break?"

"I'm sorry I don't really understand what you mean"

"stop playing with me Genai, how long did the digidestined have to mourn my apparent death before they had to start fighting again?"

"three and a half months, and what do you mean by your apparent death?"

"oh come on Genai surely you've figured out who I am by now considering how much interest I've just given this conversation and how I know your name"

Genai's companion speaks up

"now you're the one speaking in riddles miss, there's only one person in the past three years that we'd be even slightly interested in knowing that they were alive after all this time and her name is...Mary" (gasp of shock) "can it be...can you truly be alive?"

Genai also picks up on the way the conversation was going after his companion mention one person they were interested in being alive during the past three years and finally picks up on what the person was saying before

"it's impossible though, the explosion..."

"heh, I'll admit that the explosion  _was_  pretty impressive. After all it knocked me clear across the city and caused me to forget everything until recently" (stands and picks something up) "Now then, I think it's time I rejoin the fray. Wouldn't you say, Genai and Azulongmon?"

the person comes into full view with a staff in hand while saying those two names and the two people mentioned go over and hug the person

"Mary you are alive...but the mark on your boss went red"

"um yeah, I have absolutely no other explanation except that at the time I was not only amnesic but severely wounded so the mark might have gone red not knowing if I was really alive or not"

"makes sense"

"now then your turn Azulongmon, how on earth are you human?"

"an ability I discovered shortly after your 'death' I've used it to stay on earth and fight ever since"

suddenly though John makes his and Mark's presence known again

"um excuse us for interrupting but would you mind filling the two of us in?"

"oh sorry you two, you see Genai is right in stating that except for the fact that it's only been three years the story is actually very accurate while leaving out names. I am the permanent digidestined in the story and my digimon Pakuramon is the digimon mentioned in the story, oh my name is Mary by the way as Azulongmon said earlier, albeit a bit quietly"

"makes sense, but how could you tell that one of them was a digimon turned human?"

"simple it goes back to me being the permanet digidestined, for some odd reason ever since I became that disguises don't work on me"

"that's a cool ability but what are you going to do now?"

"first I'm going to make sure you two make it home safely, after that I'm not completely sure but I think I'll start by reuniting with my friends in Tomachi"

"you talking about the friends who think you're dead?"

"you have a valid point, but there's really nothing else I can do except that"

"but..."

"look I know that they might attack me and Pakuramon on sight, but my staff and crest powers should be able to convince them quickly enough"

"and as for me and Azulongmon we're actually living in the Tomachi area right now as well but we went underground to see if we could get more allies and also check to see how those that don't make up a resistance cell are doing"

"do only you two do that?"

"no but the others have been really busy lately so we volunteered"

"how did they react to Azulongmon?"

"freaked out at first but they've since gotten used to it"

"well let's get these two back to their camps and then get to Tomachi"

and so it was an easy drop off at the underground camp. Twenty minutes later they were at the entrance to Tomachi and quickly entered, and also as quickly attacked


	11. Chapter 11

"leave now  _digimon_ or be attacked"

"look we don't want to hurt you, his name is Pakuramon and I'm his partner Mary"

unfortunately as predicted that was the wrong thing to say because they were attacked again, this time Mary actually had to use her staff while Pakuramon used one of his weaker attacks

"dizzy spell"

those that received the attack suddenly got very dizzy and one of them physically sick. But then Pakuramon got attacked again as did Mary

"boom bubble"

both retaliated with crest powers

"crest power, dark claw"

"and don't forget crest power, shadow veil"

when she stated the attack she slammed the staff into the ground. After the veil lifted Tai carefully walked over to the stranger

"Mary is it really you and not a copy made by the enemy to fool us?"

"yes Tai, it's really me, if need be just ask Genai and Azulongmon to confirm it"

Tai looks to the two of them and they nod

"but how? I mean three years ago..."

"I know, when the explosion happened I was thrown clear across the city and wound up severely wounded and amnesic"

her old boss speaks up

"but then why didn't the mark turn back to green after you healed, or switch to orange?"

(shakes her head) "I don't know boss, even though I'm the one who hands out marks I don't fully understand their power"

"even though you should?"

"yes even though I should"

"unless it was the enemies way to keep our morale low"

"it's possible, though one would think we'd feel it"

"in any case I'm back now and ready to fight the enemy"

"Mary what about Sharepmon?"

"if need be Sharepmon will return, but hopefully we won't have to do something like that again"

"that's not what I mean, sorry I never asked correctly. Does Sharepmon only appear when you and Sylipmon are merged?"

"no, Sharepmon can appear whenever I'm not with Sylipmon, however from now on we're going to have to be extremely careful about our power, the explosion might not happen if we don't use that one particular move but I'm not positive"

"we understand"

"thanks"

"by the way everyone agreed that we were mad at the stunt you pulled"

"no other choice Tai and I thought you guys said you understood?"

"I meant we understand how Sharepmon works"

"so what's my punishment since I'm alive to to be punished?"

and so they tell her exactly what her punishment was and all things considered it was actually pretty fair. Three months later they had finally freed Japan, Europe and part of the United Kingdom

"well we're almost half way to our goals"

"can't wait until we do complete them"

"that day will be awesome"

and so over the next three years they get closer and closer to their goals and finally they free earth. It would take another two years before the digital world was freed but everyone agreed it was worth it. On the day the digital world was freed Genai and Azulongmon returned home to prepare for the possibility of the next generation should the need ever arise

"and so they continue to this day waiting and watching. For they know that if evil ever returns they'll have to act fast to bring in a new generation of digidestined"

"what about the one called Mary mom? I thought as the permanent digidestined she too would always be vigilant...or is she dead now?"

"well no one knows for sure but some people say she retired and found a new person to take up the mantle of the permanent digidestined. Other stories do say that she died of old age"

suddenly a new person comes into the room


	12. Chapter 12

"well one things for certain if you don't get these kids to bed soon they'll never be able to stay awake for school"

"I get it mom, I'll wrap things up quickly" (turns back to the kids) "well now you know the story of the war that lasted on earth for many years between people and digimon"

"why don't we learn this in history?"

"simple, because after peace was restored and even though there is a series written by an actual digidestined who lived through that stuff it was decided that it was better for kids to learn about it in libraries and from parents who passed down the stories"

"but why?"

"because the governments of the world weren't sure the history books would do the war and the digidestined justice. Now then your grandmother is right, off to bed you have school in the morning"

and so the kids all go to there rooms and get ready for bed. While that happens there grandmother also goes to her room to sleep and while getting ready she goes into a pretty severe coughing fit. Her daughter comes in soon after with an inhaler and sighs while her mother takes the medicine

"it's happening sooner then they predicted isn't it?"

(sighs) "yes, it is, it's simply progressing at a far greater pace then predicted. They don't know if it's because of what I did to myself as the permanent digidestined or if it's something to do with the three year period of amnesia but I'll be gone by the end of the year more than likely"

"but mom that's too soon, we still need you to cope with John's death.. _I_  need you mom, I don't know if I can take care of this baby on my own"

the mother stares at her daughter in shock

"baby?, you're having another baby?"

(nods) "yes mom, we found out shortly before he died that I was pregnant again"

"how far along?"

"four months, I'll start showing by the fifth month"

"do the kids know yet?"

(shakes her head) "no, I haven't really been able to since all of us have been trying to get back into some sort of routine after the crash. We were actually planning on telling the kids on his birthday"

"I'm sure the two of them will love to hear that they're going to have another sibling"

"yeah, but mom, I was wondering something"

"what?"

"why didn't you let us tell the kids when we found out seven months ago that you were dying?"

"because of the fact that it would upset them...there's something else I never told you Sandra"

"what mom?"

(sighs) "remember a month before John's death when we had two visitors come to our house?"

"yeah you were bed ridden with the flu"

(coughs) "those two were actually Genai and Azulongmon"

"they came back after all these years?"

"yes...they could sense that I was dying and came to see if there was anything they could do that would either slow the disease down or cure it"

(sighs) "let me guess, they couldn't find one"

"not exactly Sandra, there is one way to keep me alive but...I don't know if I should take it"

"why not? I mean if it keeps you alive..."

"there's a price Sandra, one I'm not sure you're willing to pay, especially since we've also never told the kids my connection to the digidestined"

"what's the price?"

(sighs) "to survive this disease I'm going to have to go to the digital world and first become like Genai"

"you mean a really old person in a young person's body?"

"sort of, you see the original digidestined were never actually able to physically see him in all their time in the digital world"

"what but the stories you've told..."

"all we ever saw were projected images. Years later when all those portals showed up Genai took digivitamins and physically came to the digital world as several different people to help us out. When he did that he was physically with us"

"what's the second part mom?"

"I turn into a digimon which means I can be destroyed and then turned into a digi egg and go through all the evolutions"

"would you...would you remember us?...remember that you were once human?"

"initially yes" (takes in a deep breath of oxygen) "but they say over time or if I get destroyed first I'll forget who I used to be so that I'm not hindered in battle by flashbacks of the battles I fought in my human form"

"so there's no other way except that?"

"exactly, and the two of them talked to my doctors before even proposing it to me"

"why?"

"because due to the weakened state I'm in and continue to be in I may not even survive the procedure and they wanted to ask how long I had before I absolutely must make my decision one way or another"

"do they know about the progression?"

"probably, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to see just how severe the disease is, the two of them should be there tomorrow because they've come to all of my appointments since that day except for the past month because of the fact that they knew I needed time with my family to mourn"

"mom you're so sick that you might not last to tomorrow"

(sighs) "I know Sandra, if push comes to shove though the doctors have been given permission to make the decision for me"

they go quiet and then Sandra sepaks up

"I know that I'll miss you terribly and I don't even know how I'll explain it to the kids but I think you should take them up on their offer"

"even though I'll never see you again and will eventually forget my own family?"

(nods) "yes, besides mom, you're the last of the first two generations, I'm sure the third generation will understand"

"very well then I'll accept the procedure tomorrow"

unfortunately they would never get the chance to wait the entire night. Sandra called emergency services close to midnight hearing her mother in distress and she was rushed to the hospital where her doctor quickly went to a computer to contact two very important people and they hooked her up to oxygen and medicines that would help her breathing. An hour later Genai and Azulongmon who was in human form showed up in the hospital and saw a very anxious Sandra


	13. Chapter 13

"Mary, we're here"

Sandra starts to leave but Mary grabbed her wrist which prevented it

"no Sandra I want you to stay, so that you could have the chance you never did with your husband"

"very well mom, I'll stay"

the doctor comes in with a laptop and a watch

"this is a private room, according to these two should you choose their option a replica will be placed in the bed and will simulate your body should there be an autopsy"

"how long until the double decomposes?"

"two days"

(sighs) "then I will have no autopsy, instead I want the body to be cremated and my ashes spread at the camp where it all began"

"then I suspect that there shall be no funeral?"

"a private ceremony of the third generation of digidestined and their families but that's it...I want them to be able to remember their roots"

"it will be done mom, I promise"

"I know you'll do it" (looks to Genai and Azulongmon) "Genai, Azulongmon, I accept the procedure with one change that I discussed with Sandra before you arrived. As soon as I'm turned into a digimon I want my human memories sealed, instead of me forgetting over time, we both felt it was better that I forget that I have a family who thinks I'm dead except for a select few then to miss them while I slowly forget"

"very well Mary, we shall do as you ask"

"before you go I have a question for the two of you, doctor you might want to talk with them also as it concerns you as well"

they go outside the private room briefly, Azulongmon having given Mary a part of his digi core in the form of fluids to keep her healthy enough for the conversation

"what is it Sandra?"

"I think...I think you should alter the doctor's and my memories of this night, make us forget mom took your deal and went to the digital world"

"you mean make you guys only remember the copy as the real Mary"

"exactly, I don't know how long I could lie to my kids about this"

"what about you doctor?"

"well digimon are now fully recognized in the real world and there's a representative for your people but my colleagues in the medical world would never believe such a procedure. If they did they would try and start using it for terminally ill patients and I'm sure that even those that were digidestined are not all suited for this type of thing"

"exactly, only one who is a permanent digidestined can take such a procedure because of the connection they have with the digimon. As it is Mary's replacement will be the last permanent digidestined because we realized that it's simply too hard on the human body to undergo such changes"

"will this procedure also be available to them when their time comes?"

"no, we actually talked with him about it right after we learned that Mary was terminally ill. He stated that Mary should have the procedure done to honor all her work as the first permanent digidestined, even when she didn't know that's who she was. He just simply wants to die around friends and family when the time comes"

"that makes sense, but doctor you never answered my original question"

"I too want my memories of this night altered"

"very well then but we'll have to plant an alternate memory for your kids for when they find out about her death"

"a variation of the truth always works best, their grandmother had been sick for several months now and she suddenly took a turn for the worst, but when we got to the hospital she was essentially too far gone and she died peacefully with me beside her"

"that works for me and it's basically the truth, I had the power to make the decision for her if need be and I would've told you to do the procedure if she had come in unconscious and barely breathing, which she very nearly was"

"then let's do it then, but before that Sandra would you like to see a part of the world your mother will now live in?"

"no Genai, I think it's best I don't see mom's new home, it might very well make it harder for me to say goodbye"

"very well then let's get started"

and so they go back to the room and Mary holds her digivice one last time and Sandra helps her while she says a very familiar phrase for the last time

"digiport open"

with that Mary, Genai and Azulongmon go through the portal and the replica comes back through at the same time. A minute later the monitors go flatline and Sandra cries for real and then suddenly grabs her mom's digivice in her hands

"mom's digivice...she always did want to die with it either on her wrist or in her hand"

"do you want us to perform an autopsy?"

(shakes her head) "no mom's wishes were to be creamated and her ashes spread at the camp where she first started her adventure as a digidestined. I only wish I had enough time to bring the kids here so that they too could say goodbye before she died"

"did they know of her illness"

(shakes her head) "no mom decided not to burden them with such knowledge at such a young age and then John died and she was trying to help us get over his death"

"I understand I'll make the arrangements and give you the urn soon"

meanwhile in the digital world Mary stepped foot on server island for the first time in many years

"ready Mary?"

"I'm ready Genai"

and so she's turned into a sort of version of Genai from when she was young but then after that they stopped

"why aren't you turning me into a digimon right away like we thought?"

"simple you need to rest a bit because of the strain put on your body by doing this"

"I understand"

several hours later Mary was actually turned into a digi egg, because during discussion they realized the only way for her to truly become a digimon was by being a digi egg first

"she shall hatch right after the ceremony on earth"

"agreed"

two weeks later the third generation of digidestined and their families were at the camp where it all began. Sandra's children had been told about Mary's connection with the digidestined three days after her death. Wizardmon was also there, never having been in on the plan to make Mary a digimon he truly thought this was her funeral ceremony

"mom told me right before she died that she wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread here at this camp for a very special reason. You see right here at this camp sight so many years ago she was swept up by a mysterious wave, right after a mysterious snowfall and swept into the digital world with seven other children" (turns to her kids) "kids this is where your grandmother's legacy started" (turns to the third generation of digidestined) "John, Josh, Sara, Mark, Lauren, Mike, mom wanted the ceremony to be here so that you would always remember your roots, the roots of the digidestined" (to the entire crowd) "so now I spread these ashes in mom's memory, however like mom said right before she died let's us never forget the beginnings of the digidestined"

and so she spread Mary's ashes and once that was done they all left. Right before she got into her car though Sandra looked up to the sky, smiled and said a simple phrase that could also be a prayer if one thought of it that way

"always watch over the digidestined mom"

and with that she left. Meanwhile in the digital world a digi egg glowed brightly with Genai and Azulongmon in his real form close by and then finally it hatched

"who are you?"

"I am Genai and my friend here is Azulongmon"

"do I know you?"

"no, but we've been watching over you for some time now Marichimon"

"Marichimon...is that my name?"

"why yes it is"

Marichimon thinks for a moment and then smiles

"I remember now that is indeed my name, is this primary village?"

"yes and this is where you'll stay until you're strong enough to take care of yourself"

"will you continue to watch over me even after I leave primary village?"

"possibly but you never know what the future holds, who knows maybe one day if evil should return you'll be a partner to a human child. And you shall protect the entire digital world, and if need be the real world"

Marichimon looks up to the sky and makes a vow

"yeah, should evil rear it's ugly head I'll defend my home no matter what the cost, and I'll also be the best partner digimon I can be should I be chosen"

with that Marichimon goes to play with all the other digimon in primary village dreaming of the day she'll be called to protect the digital world


End file.
